Les mains sales
by Zoops
Summary: Comme il tient à sa pureté ce petit gars ! Comme il a peur de se salir les mains. La pureté, c'est une idée de fakir et de moine. Les intellectuels, les anarchistes bourgeois en tirent prétexte pour ne rien faire. Ne rien faire, rester immobile, serrer les coudes contre le corps, porter des gants. Toi Albus, tu as les mains sales. Tu les a plongées dans la merde et dans le sang.


Voilà cet OS sur Dumbledore me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps, donc je le poste. Comme certains l'auront tout de suite remarqué, le résumé est un extrait très légèrement modifié du livre « Les mains sales » de Jean-Paul Sartre, ça ne m'appartient donc pas, et voilà.

C'est dur de diriger, hein Albus. Que ce soit ta famille ou ton pays, tu n'as jamais su réellement faire ça bien. Tu es trop faible, dans un sens, tu es trop gentil. D'un côté, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

La première fois, quand ta mère est morte et que tu as du prendre sur tes maigres épaules de petit garçon, oui parce que tu étais encore un petit garçon Albus, tu n'avais encore rien vu de la vie, ta famille. On a mis ton frère, ta sœur et sa douce folie sur tes épaules, et avec une claque dans le dos on t'a dit que tu étais responsable d'eux maintenant. Mais à cet âge on est responsable de rien. On n'est pas même responsable de soi, alors d'autres ? Mais tu n'as rien dit, tu as ragé, en silence, et tu as décidé d'ignorer ces responsabilités. Et alors que chaque jour passait où tu te croyais libre, tu te courbais un peu plus. Et un jour, un soir d'été ou toi, comme d'habitude tu t'amusais, tu riais, tu jouais avec ton ami, avec ton ami un peu trop puissant, un peu trop dangereux, un peu trop séduisant, un peu trop blond, elle est morte. Arianna. Comme ça. Une minute elle était là, poids sur ton épaule, rire dans l'air et puis l'autre plus rien. Plus de poids, plus de rire. Et tu te sentais léger, trop léger, alors tu as trébuché, tu as vacillé, parce que malgré tout, ce poids, tu y tenais, même si il te pesait, chaque jour, et chaque nuit. Tu es tombé, à genoux, étourdi par ce déséquilibre sur tes épaules, sur tes épaules encore un peu faibles, encore un peu jeunes. Et pourtant, quand tu as réussi à te relever, le poids sur ces épaules semblait plus lourd, plus lourd que jamais.

L'être humain a besoin d'un modèle, d'une figure supérieure, omnisciente, omniprésente qui les domine et qui les guide. Dans ce besoin, certains crée une puissance Divine, un tout puissant qui pourrait justifier leurs actes et accompagner chacun de leurs pas. D'autres, moins chanceux, n'ont pas une foi suffisante pour s'accrocher à cette présence spirituelle, alors ils regarde autour d'eux, comme des enfants perdus, et mesurent qui dans leur entourage a le pouvoir, le charisme, les épaules pour être ce guide.

La communauté magique de Grande Bretagne avait, d'un même mouvement, levé ses yeux aux multiples couleurs, aux multiples formes et aux multiples âges vers toi, dans l'espoir d'un homme qui les guideraient tous dans cette époque sombre qu'était la leur. Et comme la première fois, tu n'as pas eus d'autre choix que d'accepter le lourd fardeau qui se posa petit à petit, avec les années, presque doucement, sur tes vieilles épaules. Et avec un soupir, chaque matin, tu te levais avec les épaules un peu plus basses que la veille. Cette fois ci, cette deuxième fois où d'une certaine manière on t'avait forcé à diriger, tu avais essayé de le faire avec le plus de justice, le plus d'honneur possible. Et ça t'avais gagné quelque chose, quelque chose de beau et de précieux : le respect, l'admiration et même l'amour des gens, du peuple.

Mais aujourd'hui, tu es vieux Albus. Tu as vu trop de choses, et tu n'as pas fait ton deuil. Tu n'as jamais eu vraiment de temps pour ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais un homme occupé, et c'était trop vieux, ou trop récent pour y repenser. Mais c'était surtout trop dangereux hein ? Parce que tu savais que si tu y pensais, ne serais-ce qu'un petit moment, tu te perdrais dans ta douleur, dans tes remords. Alors tu as fermé les yeux, aussi fort que tu le pouvais, et tu as ravalé toutes ces larmes, toutes ces peines, tous ces cris et toutes ces colères. Mais aujourd'hui, le silence a le poids de ces larmes, de tes larmes, et tu n'as plus le choix, tu ne peux plus remettre à demain ce deuil incertain mais inévitable. Et ça te mets en colère ça Albus, hein ? Tu rages de ne pas avoir le choix, mais plus que tout, tu as la trouille, tu as peur. Tu ne veux pas de ces souvenirs, de ces larmes pleines de douleur qui viennent d'un passé que tu cherches tellement à oublier.

Et quand tu plonges tes yeux, tes vieux yeux fatigués et pleins de colère, dans ceux trop jeunes, trop innocents, trop verts de ce gamin qui se dégoute de tuer, alors même que la guerre est à ses portes, tu as envie de crier. Toi non plus tu ne voulais pas, toi aussi tu étais jeune, pur et innocent, mais on ne t'a pas laissé le choix. Et parfois, tu as envie de pleurer, parce que tu voudrais tellement lui donner, à lui, ce choix que tu n'as jamais eu. Mais tu ne peux pas, parce que c'est à toi de t'assurer que la prophétie se réalise, que quelqu'un détruise Tom. Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, parce que s'il ne le fait pas, s'il laisse partir cet enfant-là, c'est le peuple tout entier, celui qui s'est hissé sur ses épaules à force de regards et de conseils qui payera. Et toi, toi Albus, tu as compris la leçon n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne laisseras pas d'autres Arianna mourir.

Tu es là, en haut de la plus haute tour du château, face aux étoiles, et c'est vrai que tu es vieux Albus, c'est vrai que tu es fatigué. Tu es usé par la vie, par les larmes que tu ne sais pas venir de tes yeux ou de ceux du peuple. Mais maintenant, maintenant c'est le moment de faire ton deuil. Alors rappelle-toi Albus, rappelle-toi ta mère, rappelle-toi Arianna, rappelle-toi Gellert, rappelle-toi Tom, rappelle-toi Lily et James et Sirius, Alice et Frank. Rappelle-toi Severus, et enfin rappelle-toi Harry. Tu les vois, tous là devant tes yeux ? Ils sont tous morts, et le peu qui ne l'est pas le sera. Ils sont condamnés Albus, ils sont en sursis, et tu le sais mieux que personne. Tu comprends, c'est bien. Tu les vois tous maintenant ? Pleure-les. Pleure les comme tu aurais dû le faire tant d'années auparavant, pleure les comme ils le mérite, comme tu en as besoin. Tu es las, tu n'as plus l'énergie de vivre, ni de pleurer une personne de plus, alors comme tes larmes se tarissent, tu t'accoude à la balustrade de la tour, et tu plonges ton regard si fatigué dans les étoiles.

Ne t'inquiète pas Albus, ce soir, tu vas mourir, et tu pars en héros.


End file.
